Et ne sous estimons pas le langage du corps
by Aunda
Summary: Alice est une infirmière humanitaire utopiste parlant français, Jasper un militaire froid parlant anglais. Tous deux sont là pour aider les habitants d'un village détruit par une éruption volcanique mais comment faire lorsque l'on ne se comprend pas?
1. Saint Clothilde sous la lave

**HOT SUMMER CONTEST**

**Titre de la fiction****: ****Et ne sous-estimons pas le langage du corps**

**Auteur****: Aunda**

**Dislaimer****: Les personnages appartiennent à Stephanie Meyer.**

* * *

**_Chapitre 1 : Sainte-Clothilde sous la lave._ **

Le jour commençait à peine à se lever et le soleil faisait une timide apparition entre les cols endormis des montagnes. De là où elle se trouvait, Alice pouvait apercevoir, à travers la brume matinale, l'éveil de la forêt. Les arbres sombres esquissaient des taches d'émeraudes et de malachites, les timides rayons d'or de l'astre solaire venaient embraser le fleuve endormis, changeant l'eau en une palette de bleus allant du safre au bleu de Prusse en passant par le caeruléum, le tout pailletés de reflets lumineux. En son sein, un arbre mort se laissait emporter par le courant capricieux, achevant de réveiller le cour d'eau en une multitude de petits remous impitoyables. Sur la rive, le bistre et le sencis régnaient en maîtres, nullement inquiétés par les quelques brins d'herbes impétueux poussant ça et là le long de la berge. Autour du fleuve dominaient d'imposantes montagnes, écrasant de leur superbe toute la région et recouverte d'une jungle dense qui aurait pu effrayer la jeune femme si elle n'avait pas tant été fascinée par l'abondance de couleurs exotiques lui rappelant presque son petit studio parisien.

Mais Paris était à présent bien loin et même si elle ne pouvait nier avoir quelque peu le mal du pays, elle n'avait jamais aussi peu regretté sa décision de partir. A l'heure actuelle, assise sur le rebord de la falaise surplombant ce majestueux fleuve, à environ cinq cent mètres au-dessus de lui, le dos adossé à un des piquets de sa tente, les jambes à moitié sur une aspérité, à moitié dans le vide, elle affichait le sourire radieux et les yeux éblouis d'une enfant découvrant le pays imaginaire.

Une larme roula sur sa joue sans qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive. Pleure-t-on devant la beauté?

Elle resta là une bonne heure encore avant que le camp ne se mette à bourdonner telle une ruche. Il fallut défaire les tentes, les empaqueter, s'occuper de tout ce que l'on avait déballé la veille et vérifier la présence de ce qui ne l'avait pas été. Quand on fut fin prêts, on se remit en route sous la chaleur écrasante et pourtant encore matinale. Le lieu de destination était encore à un dizaine d'heures de là et le temps pressait. Sainte-Clothilde, voilà où ils se rendaient, une petite ville plus en aval perdue dans la jungle et autrefois fondée par les français du temps de la colonisation pour exploiter le diamant. Aujourd'hui victime d'une violente éruption volcanique. Une partie de l'armée, les aides humanitaires et mêmes les casques bleus de l'ONU étaient déjà sur place ou tout du moins en route pour enrayer les blessés et la panique. Des rumeurs de malédictions et de "politique silencieuse" de la part des gouvernements mondiaux commençaient déjà à circuler dans le pays et à l'échelle internationale. Compte tenu de la position géographique de la ville, les accès étaient longs et compliqués, l'équipe médicale dont faisait partie Alice avait été déposée par avion à l'aéroport déservant la capitale, avait poursuivit en jeep jusqu'à la limite des zones praticables puis avait continué à pied quelques heures avant d'établir un camp pour la nuit.

On arriva tard dans la soirée et vit avec plaisir l'entrée de la ville se dessiner car si voyager au milieu de la jungle n'avait rien de particulièrement rassurant et ce malgré la présence de guides armés, c'était surtout l'épuisement due à la fois au trajet, aux charges transportées, à la chaleur et à l'humidité étouffantes qui était le plus insupportable. La première occupation fut pourtant de sécuriser le matériel emporté, puis, une fois cela fait, de monter le camp et les tentes à usage médical. Une fois le tout sommairement et grossièrement installé, on accueilli déjà les premiers blessés. Il était environ quatre heures du matin. Des roulements de garde se mirent très vite en place et les deux médecins et les quatorze infirmières se scindèrent en deux groupes égaux. Changements toutes les deux heures. Autant dire qu'Alice dormit peu cette nuit là, de service toute son attention se cantonnait aux patients et en repos, les images de la douleur lue dans les yeux des gens l'empêchaient de trouver le sommeil.

Enfin vint l'aube. Mais au lieu, comme le veut la croyance populaire, d'amener l'espoir ou le soleil, se furent deux militaires qui entrèrent. L'un d'eux avait peut-être en effet les cheveux dorés mais son regard était froid. Les deux hommes saluèrent poliment les personnes présentes d'un signe de la tête puis se tournèrent vers l'infirmière en chef de la mission humanitaire. Celui qu'Alice décida de surnommer "mister gueule d'ange au regard polaire" s'adressa à la responsable en anglais, ses quelques mots ne parurent pas plaire aux bilingues présents qui froncèrent les sourcils. La jeune infirmière bénévole n'étant pas de ceux-là, elle ne put que tenter de lire sur les visages, et prit un soin tout particulier à étudier celui du beau militaire blond qui, en dépit de sa colère évidente pour la réponse obtenue, finit par le sentir. L'instinct probablement. Aussitôt, il changea de cible et riva ses yeux bleus glacés dans ceux verts et pétillants d'Alice qui ne céda pas sous son regard, bien au contraire. Elle le soutint, y ajoutant même un sourire lumineux. Une lutte silencieuse s'engagea entre les deux jeunes gens, chacun retint son souffle. Mais alors qu'Alice esquissait sa petite moue boudeuse en signe d'abandon, le militaire fit brusquement demi-tour et sortit de la tente en poussant le bout de tissus avec violence. Son compagnon resta figé, fixant l'entrée de la tente éberlué, un air idiot sur le visage et mit quelques minutes avant de retrouver ses esprits. Une fois revenu à lui, il paru gêné par la situation et fila après un rapide salut.

On félicita frénétiquement Alice d'avoir tenu tête au curieux militaire puis les soins reprirent dans une ambiance chaleureuse voire même étouffante par vingt-huit degrés dans une humidité constante. Une impression de moiteur, de lourdeur flottait dans l'air, rendant le travail plus pénible. Lorsqu'à la nuit venue le service devint plus calme, elle se hasarda à demander la traduction des paroles du fameux blond à l'infirmière et chef, Lydie.

**"-Monsieur Withlock tenait à ce que l'on ne s'occupe pas de ses affaires.**

**-Mais encore?**

**-Disons qu'il a clairement fait entendre que nous, civils ignorants, ne devions nous concentrer que sur les blessés et que lui, homme expérimenté, était chargé du reste. En gros soigne et ne pense pas.**

**-Mhm, charmant personnage.**

**-Comme tu dis, le stéréotype du militaire imbu de lui-même...**

**-J'aurais pas dû te poser la question finalement, ça gâche tout! Je m'imaginais un tout autre discours...plus...sexy.**

**-Alice!** grogna Lydie.

**-Attends tu l'as vu? Tu as entendu sa voix? Oh mon Dieu, il est juste troooop beau!"**

Elle se mit à sautiller partout en frappant des mains sous l'œil inquiet et énervé de son amie.

**"-Et dans son cas c'est "soit beau et tais-toi"! Alice fais attention il est dangereux!**

**-T'en fais pas Lyly, de toute façon je ne comprends pas un mot de ce qu'il raconte alors le dicton marche presque non?**

**-Alice! On est ici pour aider des gens pas pas pour trouver l'âme soeur!**

**-Facile à dire pour toi, ton chéri t'attends en France!**

**-Alice, je suis sérieuse!**

**-Bien je capitule, de toute façon essaie de nouer une relation sans comprendre ce que l'autre raconte."**

Les deux jeunes femmes se regardèrent et rirent avant de retourner travailler.

La nuit fut plus calme que la précédente et Alice put enfin récupérer un peu du voyage. Les deux jours suivants furent un copier coller du premier, mais au troisième enfin, elle décida de sortir un peu des tentes de la mission pour aller voir comment la population s'organisait au dehors. La ville avait presque été entièrement détruite par l'éruption, il ne restait plus grand chose, quelques maisons par ci, par là, des abris construits à la va-vite pour se protéger du froid et de la pluie, et dans chaque rue, des militaires armés jusqu'aux dents faisant régner l'ordre par la peur. Déambulant entre les civils, elle nota l'odeur de la lave séchée, la coupure net de la ville à trois quart ensevelie sous la roche volcanique, les camps de réfugiés sur son dessus et poussa jusqu'à l'extrémité de la ville où se trouvait le camp militaire. Elle fixa un long moment ces larges tentes kaki jusqu'à ce qu'un homme déboule devant elle.

**"-Are you a doctor? (Êtes-vous médecin?)**

**-Euh...yes i am but...(Euh...oui je le suis mais...)** répondit-elle avec un accent épouvantable."

Cela paru pourtant suffire à l'homme qui l'attrapa par le poignet et la conduisit sous la tente aux couleurs de l'armée. Il y avait là plusieurs hommes attroupés autour d'un autre allongé sur un lit. Il paraissait mal en point, sa jambes saignait. Alice s'approcha de la blessure et vit qu'elle avait été désinfectée au préalable.

**"-Can you stitch him please?(Pouvez-vous le recoudre s'il-vous-plait?)**"

Alice se tourna vers celui qui avait prononcé ces mots. Oh non. C'était bien sa veine ça, "mister gueule d'ange au regard polaire" en personne la regardait avec attention, attendant visiblement une réponse, sauf que...

**"-Sorry, i don't understand...(Désolée, je ne comprends pas)**"

Les hommes se regardèrent entre eux, soupirèrent d'énervement, levèrent les yeux au ciel puis mimèrent le verbe coudre. Alice compris, hocha la tête, leur fit signe de s'écarter et commença son œuvre tout en sentant le regard du blond braqué sur elle. C'était une situation vraiment désagréable, pas désagréable en soit -il était tout de même divinement beau- mais désagréable parce qu'elle se sentait épiée, scrutée, analysée par ce regard bleu glacial qui faisait naître en elle des frissons de chaleur...

* * *

**J'éditerais probablement les différents chapitres plusieurs fois avant la date de fin du concours donc il y aura surement pas mal de changements et d'allongements dans l'histoire. Sinon, je suis ouverte à toutes vos critiques (Aaaah l'orthographe ^^), voilà, dîtes moi ce que vous avez aimé, ce que vous n'avez pas aimé et ce que vous imaginez pour les autres chapitres. **

**Bisous **


	2. Une mission dans la jungle

**HOT SUMMER CONTEST**

**Titre de la fiction****: ****Et ne sous-estimons pas le langage du corps**

**Auteur****: Aunda**

**Dislaimer****: Les personnages appartiennent à Stephanie Meyer.**

**Hot Summer** : Merci beaucoup de m'avoir inscrit, voici la suite.

**Patou** : J'espère que cette suite te plaira bisous.

**Naiis** : Oui, un Jazz froid ça lui rajoute du sex-appeal^^

**paulipopo** : Je note, mais il n'y aura que 6 chapitres donc il faudra bien le mettre quelque part quand même ;)

**annecullen69** : Oula j'ai pas la pression pour les chapitres suivants ^^

**bichou85** : J'espère que le Jasper de ce chapitre te plaira plus, bisous.

**Twilight007** : Il arrive, il arrive xd

**Elisabeth** : Meuuuuh nan reste! Xd Ca me fait très plaisir que tu aimes mes histoires =)

**kykyxstandler** : Poétique? Merci beaucoup !*rougis*

**nyoumi** : Ta question n'est pas stupide du tout ^^ Une béta c'est quelqu'un qui corrige l'orthographe d'une fic ;) Ravie que tu aimes ma fic!

**Nathy** : Ouahou tant que ça? Mes chevilles vont se mettre à enfler xd Je croise les doigts pour que tu aimes aussi le chapitre 2 !

**petite-vampirette : **La voici, la voilaaaa :)

** Merci énormément, je n'ai jamais eu autant de reviews sur un chapitre! J'espère de tout cœur que celui-ci recevra le même accueil, j'ai la pression maintenant^^ Bonne lecture!**

_**Chapitre 2 : La jungle.**_

Le lendemain matin sous la tente des seize ressortissants français, on eut la surprise de voir arriver cinq militaires armés jusqu'aux dents dont le fameux « Mister gueule d'ange au regard polaire ». Celui-ci demanda à s'entretenir avec l'infirmière en chef, cela dura une dizaine de minutes avant que les deux protagonistes ne paraissent trouver un accord.

**« -Bien,** commença Lydie à l'adresse de son équipe,** nous aurions besoin de trois volontaires bilingues pour une mission dans la jungle en compagnie de nos voisins armés. Alors, des volontaires? »**

La cause ne sembla pas inspirer grand monde ce qui étonna Alice. On leur proposait de partir dans un endroit hostile et dangereux en compagnie de sublimes et jeunes hommes musclés? Mais où était le problème! Grand Dieu, pourquoi n'avait-elle pas été plus attentive en cours d'anglais durant sa scolarité? Peut-être parce qu'à l'époque se tenir au courant des derniers potins, rire avec ses amies, ou bien plus simplement dessiner, lui paraissait d'une importance capitale en comparaison des colonnes interminables de verbes irréguliers imprononçables...Oui mais à présent être cantonnée au simple français lui paraissait être une véritable tare ! Dire qu'elle allait être privée d'une perspective qui l'enchantait uniquement par sa faute...Elle trouvait tout de même étrange que personne n'ait encore répondu à la demande de Lydie...Mais il était vrai que les cinq officiers avec leur mines fermées et leurs regards froids n'inspiraient pas réellement l'envie de les suivre...

**« -Je veux bien!** Se proposa t-elle finalement, munie d'un grand sourire et d'une petite bouille d'enfant à faire s'émouvoir le plus retord des bourreaux.

**-Tu ne parles pas anglais.**

Argument imparable.

Aussitôt balayé.

**-Et alors? Il suffit d'un seul traducteur. De toute façon, je suppose que ce n'est pas une soirée barbecue alors on ne passera pas notre temps à parler de la pluie et du beau temps, tant que l'on arrive à s'entendre sur les choses essentielles ça me paraît suffisant. En plus de ça, je me sens motivée pour le faire donc...**

**-Alice...**

**-S'il te plaiiiit...**

**-Hum...**

Lydie, soucieuse, s'approcha d'elle et lui glissa à l'oreille :

**-Si je te laisse y aller, tu me promets de ne pas faire du rentre dedans à ton « mister ice »?**

Un grand sourire innocent barra les lèvres de la concernée. Sa supérieure ne fut pas dupe.

**-Alice, je suis sérieuse! Il n'a pas l'air du genre à supporter très longtemps les jeunes filles hystériques!**

**-Hystérique tout de suite!** Ronchonna t-elle.

**-Promets-moi de rester sérieuse.**

Le visage d'Alice se fit alors plus mature, plus franc aussi.

**-On est ici pour aider des gens Lydie, je te promets que ça restera toujours ma priorité. **

**-Bien, dans ce cas c'est d'accord si ils le sont aussi. » **

Curieusement, le dénommé Withlock ne fut pas difficile à convaincre, il expliqua avoir contracté une dette envers Alice depuis que celle-ci avait soigné l'un de ses hommes en l'absence de leur médecin. C'était d'ailleurs la raison qui lui avait fait choisir leur organisation plutôt qu'une autre pour les aider dans cette mission. L'affaire fut donc conclue, l'expédition partirait deux heures avant le coucher du soleil, il s'agissait de rapatrier à Sainte-Clothilde des habitants ayant préférés s'éloigner après la catastrophe. Alice prépara donc rapidement ses affaires entre deux interventions et prit ensuite le départ avec deux de ses collègues avant que le jour ne décline.

A l'entrée de la ville, les cinq hommes les attendaient, impassibles. Alice nota au passage que le blanc seyait fort bien au beau blond, de même que les tee-shirts moulants. Ils se mirent rapidement en route après un bref exposé de la mission en question et du rôle que devraient tenir les trois françaises. Comme à chaque fois que quelque chose d'important était dite ou décidée, c'était lui qui parlait, de cette voix grave et mélodieuse qui avait pour Alice le charme et le magnétisme que devaient avoir celles qui entrainaient les marins antiques dans les abysses de la méditerranée. Le chant des sirènes. Les sons qu'émettaient le militaire avait le même effet sur Alice...ils l'emportaient loin, très loin de la réalité, la faisait frissonner et suer à la fois, lui donner envie de se jeter sur lui et en même temps la clouaient au sol...C'était une sensation pour le moins étrange et, si il avait fallu la qualifier, elle n'aurait su que choisir entre « terrifiante » et « fascinante »...

Mais pour l'heure, ils continuaient de s'enfoncer dans la jungle, empruntant des chemins intracés, uniquement esquissés ça et là par quelques branches brisées, témoignages d'un récent passage. D'après ce qu'elle avait compris, ils camperaient dans la jungle cette nuit et n'atteindraient l'endroit voulu qu'aux environs de midi le lendemain si tout se passait bien... Elle se mordit la lèvre malgré elle, perdue dans ses pensées. Une nuit entière en compagnie de son fantasme, paradis ou enfer? Elle secoua la tête, peu importe, elle avait une mission et devait se concentrer dessus coûte que coûte. S'y raccrocher.

Le temps de jour et de nuit étant équivalent dans le climat équatorial, il ne tarda pas à faire nuit. Ils avancèrent pourtant, attendant jusqu'à ce que monter les tentes devienne obligatoire. La température avait rapidement chuté avec l'arrivée de l'obscurité et bientôt les pulls trouvèrent une place toute désignée sur le dos de leur propriétaire. Un tour de garde fut instauré entre les militaires en chacun alla se coucher. Mais très vite, Alice comprit qu'elle ne parviendrait pas à trouver le sommeil. Premièrement, l'une de ses deux compatriote ronflait si fort qu'elle se serait crue à côté d'une voie ferrée, et puis savoir Withlock seul, dehors, à quelques mètres à peine d'elle la rendait folle.

Elle tenta encore une petite demi heure de trouver le sommeil avant de jeter les armes à terres. Tant pis, elle résolue alors d'aller prendre un peu l'air et, comme elle s'y attendait, IL était là. Montant la garde. Inaccessible.

Sans gène aucune, elle s'avança vers lui et prit place sur une branche d'arbre tombée au sol, face à lui. Il la regarda faire, sourcils froncés mais s'abstint de tout commentaire.

**« -My name is Alice (Mon nom est Alice)**, dit-elle en lui souriant franchement.

Il y eut une minute de silence durant laquelle il sembla chercher quelle attitude adopter, oscillant entre la froideur et la neutralité.

**-Pleased to meet you Alice. (Ravi de vous rencontrer Alice)**

Son timbre grave provoqua chez Alice les mêmes symptômes que précédemment.

**-I am Jasper (Je suis Jasper),** compléta t-il.

**-I love your name, he is exotic! (J'adore votre nom, il est exotique!)**

**-Exotic? Ancient yes, but exotic?(Exotique? Ancien oui, mais exotique?)**

Il paraissait surpris et intrigué par cette boule d'énergie survoltée baragouinant un anglais approximatif avec une simplicité et une joie de vivre envoutantes.

**-Exotic for me! You can't find it in France.(Exotique pour moi! Tu ne peux pas le trouver en France.) [NA : Oui je sais, mot à mot c'est moche...]**

**-Oh, ok. Alice is more usual.(Oh, d'accord. Alice est plus utilisé/commun.)**

**-Yes, it's right...you don't like it? (Oui, c'est vrai...vous ne l'aimez pas?/n'aimez pas ça?)**

**-No, your name is usual but not you.(Non, votre nom est commun mais pas vous.)**

**-It's right? Why?(C'est vrai? Pourquoi?)**

**-I don't know, maybe...(Je ne sais pas, peut-être...)**

**-For be nice?(Pour être sympa?)**

**-Euh....yes.(Euh...oui)**

**-It's really charming, thank you!(C'est vraiment charmant, merci à vous!)**

**-Don't mention it! Fanfaronna t-il.(Il n'y a pas de quoi!)**

**-Hein? Heu...I don't understand... (Hein? Heu...je n'ai pas compris...)»**, grommela t-elle dans une grimace qui le fit exploser de rire.

La seule pensée cohérente qui vint à l'esprit d'Alice fut qu'il était vraiment beau lorsqu'il riait... Ses yeux plissés, ses fossettes remontées, son sourire à faire se damner un saint. Il passait de temps en temps une main dans ses cheveux courts et Alice les imagina plus longs et bouclés...Elle avait devant elle l'image de l'homme parfait tel qu'elle le concevait. Il continuait de rire, de petites larmes commençaient même à perler et Alice se retrouva submergée. Elle était hypnotisée par son rire cristallin, par le moindre de ses mouvements, elle ne ressentait plus la présence de son corps, elle était envahie par un mélange de chaleur incompréhensible, de sensations piquantes, de sentiments inconnus, de plaisirs solitaires, et de douleur étouffante.

Elle s'obligea à détourner le regard et se roula en boule. Le rire s'arrêta.

**« -I'm sorry if i was awkward...(Je suis désolé si j'ai été maladroit...)**

**-I am tired (Je suis fatiguée)»**, murmura t-elle simplement à son encontre, n'ayant de tout façon pas compris le sens de sa phrase.

Perturbé, il hocha la tête puis redevint le chef distant et autoritaire qui menait l'expédition depuis Sainte-Clothilde.

**« -On your bed. (Au lit.)**

**-But i...(Mais je...)**

**-No, on your bed, now.(Non, au lit, maintenant.) **

Sans plus chercher à négocier, elle obtempéra, toujours perturbée par le trouble qui commençait à naître en elle et qu'elle ne maîtrisait pas...

**Voilà, je sais, c'est court. Mais je compte éditer cette fic une fois terminée pour rajouter ****des descriptions et des situations. Pour le moment, je mets juste en place la trame de l'histoire. J'espère que vous avez aimé. Bisouus à bientôt. **


	3. Les réfugiés

**HOT SUMMER CONTEST**

**Titre de la fiction****: ****Et ne sous-estimons pas le langage du corps**

**Auteur****: Aunda**

**Dislaimer****: Les personnages appartiennent à Stephanie Meyer.**

**Wilka :** Et certainement pas moi non plus^^ j'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre!

**Alba Cullen-Granger :** Thank you so much! I am really happy ;)

**Nathy :** J'espère que ce sera encore le cas avec ce chapitre alors :) Et oui, Alice qui tente de parler anglais et Jasper qui ouvre la bouche pour autre chose que donner des ordres ça change^^

**Foxy White :** Je me suis cassée la tête sur les dialogues en anglais étant une véritable catastrophe xd Voici la suite j'espère qu'elle te plaira ! *croise les doigts*

**Petite-vampirette :** Sans-faute? Ouahou! Tu pourrais glisser une note à mes profs pour moi? Xd Alice se met en boule parce qu'elle est troublée par ce qu'elle ressent et instinctivement, lorsqu'on a peur on cherche à se protéger, on se renferme... Enfin c'est comme ça que je vois le personnage après...:) Elle flashe sur lui? Naaannn juste un peu ;) mdr

**Naiis :** Un prof d'anglais qui mâche le français? Aïe dur je te plains, déjà que ce n'est pas forcement passionnant comme matière à la bas....Oui, concentre toi sur Jackson Rathbone ou Jared Leto et ça passera mieux xd

**Lily-pixie :** jasper restera toujours Jasper! Quant à Alice... oui, disons que là elle est pas mal accro^^ (Mais qui pourrait lui en vouloir?.....Aahahahaa....)

**paulipopo :** Ravie qu'il te plaise :)

**annecullen69 :** Alalalaa Jaaacksooonn.... *fantasme*Il est tellement....AAAhhhhh!! xd Félicitation^^ Je t'avouerais que je me suis servie d'un dico pour certains mots lol

**Kykyxstandler :** C'est vrai? *sautille dans tous les sens* Ouahou j'suis super contente!

**nyoumi :** Disons qu'elle a les bases scolaires xd Et de rien c'est normal :)

**bichou85 :** Désolée pour les parties en anglais...mais j'ai édité le chapitre 2 en traduisant le texte en français cette fois-ci ;)

**Je stress pas mal pour ce chapitre....Bonne lecture!**

**_Chapitre 3 : Les réfugiés._ **

**------**

La nuit fut courte pour Alice. Elle l'avait passée perdue dans ses pensées à analyser les nouvelles sensations qui étaient nées en elle depuis son départ de Paris. Tout d'abord l'excitation de partir au bout du monde pour une cause juste, puis l'angoisse de ne pas être utile l'avait prise à la descente de l'avion et enfin le chagrin de voir qu'il y avait tant de morts, de blessés et de disparus. Cela c'était au début. Mais dès lors qu'elle avait rencontrée le militaire Withlock, elle se s'était sentie perdue, bouleversée, mais d'une façon inhabituelle.

Elle avait été bouleversée à la mort de ses grands-parents, bouleversée aussi le jour où elle avait vu sa première création en ligne sur son site web, bouleversée encore lorsqu'en se baladant dans les rues de Paris, elle avait croisé la regard craintif d'un petit chaton couleur de suif qu'elle avait aussitôt adopté. En y réfléchissant bien, c'était peut-être de ce dont elle se rapprochait le plus, le regard de cette petite boule de poils noirs. En ce moment, elle se sentait comme lui lors de leur rencontre : déboussolée et craintive. Parce qu'elle ne comprenait pas ce qui arrivait. Le moindre mouvement de Jasper donnait des répercussions disproportionnés sur son corps.

S'il hochait légèrement la tête, elle perdait la sienne en contemplant le petit pincement de ses lèvres, la grâce de son cou, s'il parlait, elle était hypnotisée par sa voix grave qui chantait pour elle, l'ensorcelant. S'il la frôlait, des milliers de frissons envahissaient son dos, provoquant une bouffée de chaleur incontrôlable et le rouge lui montait aux joues, si ces yeux océans glacés croisaient les siens, même fugitivement, elle tombait dans un abime de sensations inconnues, à la fois plaisantes, déroutantes et terrifiantes.

Dans la tente d'à côté, les ronflements s'élevaient toujours. Il faisait encore nuit lorsqu'une personne armée d'une lampe torche demanda à entrer dans sa tente. Enfin, d'après ce qu'elle comprit, parce que son cerveau était encore trop embué pour traduire correctement l'anglais. Machinalement, elle glissa vers la fermeture éclair de son abri, sans toutefois sortir de son sac de couchage, et l'ouvrit.

Le visage du beau Jasper n'était qu'à quelques centimètres du sien et lui souriait. La lampe torche étant dirigée vers le bas, elle ne put que discerner une lueur étrange dans son regard abyssal sans parvenir à l'identifier. Il entra sans y être invité et referma la prote en toile cirée. Dehors tout était sombre et calme, un autre militaire avait du venir assurer la relève, et montait la garde.

Elle voulut lui demander ce qu'il faisait ici mais n'en eut pas l'occasion car déjà il l'avait plaqué au sol.

Elle cessa de respirer. Si la protection en tissu empêchait encore leur corps de se toucher, il n'en restait pas moins que le militaire était entièrement étendu sur elle, la tête au creux de son cou, son souffle chaud frôlant la peau d'Alice avec irrégularité. Etait-il en train d'hésiter? Et si oui entre quoi et quoi? Elle ne pouvait plus bouger, son corps et son cerveau semblaient complètement paralysés et elle ne pouvait qu'entendre la suite. Qui vint finalement.

Elle sentit une main descendre lentement la fermeture de son sac de couchage de façon à l'ouvrir, et une autre s'engouffrer à l'intérieur pour venir caresser sa poitrine tandis qu'une langue s'appliquer à mordiller malicieusement le lobe de son oreille gauche. Sans même réaliser ce que cela impliquait, elle poussa un petit gémissement qui paru conforter l'homme dans sa décision puisque ses mains se glissèrent sous le pyjama d'Alice et que sa bouche s'égara sur la sienne. Elle sentit ses lèvres chaudes quémander timidement une réaction et céda. Elle noua ses bras autour de son cou et entrouvrir les lèvres pour approfondir le baiser. De timide, il devint passionné, d'hésitant, il devint fusionnel, de prudent il passa à fusionnel. Simultanément, les mains de Jasper caressaient les petits seins d'Alice avec vigueur et application et celles d'Alice quittèrent le cou de Jasper pour essayer d'enlever son fameux tee-shirt blanc qui l'avait fait tant baver quelques heures seulement auparavant. Comprenant son intention et l'approuvant, le militaire rompit leur étreinte pour retirer lui-même le gêneur et en profita pour ouvrir en grand le sac de couchage de sorte que leurs corps puissent enfin se rejoindre. Il l'enjamba alors et déboutonna le haut de la jeune femme qu'il jeta au loin.

**« -You are beautiful »(tu es belle)**, lui murmura t-il à l'oreille tandis qu'il prenait en bouche son sein droit. Elle pencha aussitôt sa tête en arrière et ferma les yeux, gorge offerte. Il suçait à merveille l'un de ses seins, malaxait l'autre avec ferveur et Alice était certaine d'avoir atteint le paradis lorsque la main libre du jeune homme glissa le long de son ventre dénudé, le caressant doucement, et se dirigea vers son entrejambe. Elle poussa un gémissement un peu plus fort que les autres. Etait-ce les sensations délicieuses offertes à ses seins? L'anticipation de ce qui allait arriver? Il n'empêche que Jasper arrêta tout aussitôt pour son plus grand déplaisir et captura sa bouche pour étouffer ses bruits. Voyant Alice frustrée par sa décision, il reprit ses activités en cours tout en ne rompant pas le baiser, ce qui laissa le sein gauche abandonné. Mais peu importe, car la main audacieuse gagnait peu à peu du terrain et commençait à s'aventurer sur la peau parfaitement épilée d'Alice, en direction de son jardin secret. Elle s'amusa même à titiller l'impatience de la jeune femme en passant et repassant au-dessus de son bouton de plaisir sans jamais le toucher. Finalement, ne pouvant pas attendre plus, Alice attrapa la main de Jasper de la sienne et l'amena là où elle avait besoin d'elle. Son amant d'un soir rit contre sa bouche mais obtempéra au souhait de la Française. Il frotta son clitoris avec douceur mais fermeté, mettant fin au baiser pour contempler les réactions de la jeune femme, notant au passage ce qui provoquait une réaction chez elle.

Aventureux, il glissa un doigt contre l'entrée de son intimité, attendant son acquiescement.

Il eut droit à un **« Jasper »** murmuré d'une voix suppliante.

Obéissant au désir de sa dame, il retira le bas de son pyjama, introduit un doigt en elle et commença un va et vient sans jamais retirer ceux s'occupant du clitoris d'Alice. Face à sa réaction plus que positive, il retira ses mains et du sein et du sexe de la jeune femme et les disposa sur ses hanches avant de descendre jusqu'à sa féminité. Il la vit agripper son oreiller et déposa un baiser sur son clitoris, le mordillant tendrement au passage puis il descendit encore et la pénétra de sa langue. De longs soupirs franchirent la barrière de ses lèvres malgré elle et elle raffermit son emprise sur l'oreiller tandis qu'il poursuivait son œuvre. Son corps réagissait sous les assauts divins de Jasper et bientôt, elle ne put -non pas réfléchir car cela elle n'en était plus capable depuis qu'elle avait croisé son regard en lui ouvrant la tente- mais se contrôler. Ses cris pouvaient bien alerter tout le campement elle s'en contre foutait! Enfin, ses spasmes se rapprochèrent et elle sentit une bouffée de chaleur remonter de son bas ventre à son cerveau, elle haleta et se laissa aller.

Jasper accompagna Alice dans son orgasme puis se retira pour venir l'embrasser. Ses lèvres avec le goût de sa cyprin et il était terriblement excité par le fait qu'Alice mette la plus grande application dans cet échange. Plus encore lorsqu'il comprit qu'elle voulait lui rendre la pareille... Elle l'allongea sous elle, rompit leur étreinte puis entreprit de déboutonner son pantalon de fonction. Elle l'envoya valser aux côtés des autres vêtements délaissés et fit de même avec son boxer, non sans avoir auparavant attisé son envie en faisant mine d'hésiter. Mais il n'y avait absolument pas l'ombre d'une hésitation chez elle et elle commença bien vite à faire des mouvements de haut en bas sur le pénis de Jasper de ses mains finie. Elle l'entendit prendre une grande bouffée d'air. Alors ça lui plaisait, c'était bon à savoir...Elle continua un peu avant d'ajouter sa bouche à ses mains. Elle ne fit que lécher la longueur dans un premier temps puis le prit en bouche. Son va-et-vient incessant rendit fou le militaire et il l'obligea à tout stopper. Il l'attira ensuite contre lui, l'embrassa et se mit au-dessus d'elle. Elle saisit sa virilité et l'aida à entrer en elle. Ils gémirent à l'unisson quand ils ne firent enfin plus qu'un. S'en suivit alors une longue série de poussées plus ou moins fougueuses ou tendres, de caresses, de morsures, et de phrases incompréhensibles en anglais comme en français... Aucun mot, d'aucune langue n'était capable de rendre ce qu'ils éprouvaient en cet instant et pour la première fois depuis leur rencontre, il n'y avait plus de limite, leurs corps ne s'arrêtaient pas à une chose aussi stupide que les mots, ils vivaient, ressentaient, sans se soucier des différences pour la simple et bonne raison que leurs langages étaient universel...

Et lorsqu'ils jouirent de consœur, ce fut encore plus flagrant. Il restèrent l'un contre l'autre, haletant et en sueur, reprenant lentement leur souffle, réfugiés dans une atmosphère de passion et de douceur. Alors, sans parler, les yeux toujours fermés après son orgasme, Jasper se retira d'elle, chercha ses vêtements à ta-ton, trouva son pantalon et son boxer, les enfila rapidement et parti sans un regard en arrière. Alice le vit faire comme si c'était un rêve et ne bougea pas. L'idée ne lui vint même pas à l'esprit. Elle était toujours loin, dans un monde parallèle très doux et baigné de plaisir. Elle ferma les yeux et s'endormit.

* * *

Elle fut réveillée à l'aube par Diane, l'une de deux interprète bilingue qui avaient accepté cette mission. Il y avait Diane, grande, fine, les cheveux noirs de jais, la silhouette élancée, de magnifiques yeux gris en amandes et la peau légèrement bronzée par les heures qu'elles passait dans le club d'équitation de son frère en France et puis il y avait Aurore, blonde, plutôt petite mais toutefois moins qu'Alice avec des yeux verts à se damner. Elle s'habilla rapidement, grimaçant au vu de l'état de son entrejambe, de ses cuisses et du sac de couchage. Une douche et une machine n'aurait pas été du luxe...Sauf que si, justement, dans cette jungle c'était inimaginable et elle avait du essuyer ça avec les moyens du bords. Une serviette avait fait l'affaire. Après cela donc, elle sortit prendre un petit déjeuner frugal en compagnie des autres autour du feu où grillées des saucisses. Eurk...Elle se sentait déjà suffisamment sale, inutile d'en rajouter! A l'écart, ses deux compatriotes piochaient à tour de rôle dans un paquet de biscotte et elle choisit finalement de les imiter.

**-Hey les filles!** Dit-elle joyeusement en piquant sa biscotte beurrée à Aurore qui rit et lui tira la langue avant de répondre.

**-Bonjour mademoiselle la rapiat!**

**-Meuh..zavait faim!** Grogna t-elle en engloutissant sa biscotte.

**-Je vois ça oui!** -Elle se tourna vers Diane, un air malicieux sur le visage- **On la puni?**

**-Oh que oui!** Pouffa celle-ci. **Interdiction de fantasmer sur le beau Jasper jusqu'à ce qu'on soit revenu à St-Clotilde! **

**-Oulalala c'est dur ça Diane!** Remarqua Aurore en se retenant de rire. **Tu vas pouvoir tenir Lice? Lice ça va?**

Le ton de la jeune femme avait perdue toute fantaisie et elle regardait maintenant son amie avec anxiété. Souriante une minute avant, Alice arborait désormais un visage fermé et la tentative de sourire qu'elle fit ne rassura pas ses deux amies.

**-Tu veux en parler?** Demanda Diane en s'approchant d'elle.

**-Je préférerais éviter...**

**-Est-ce qu'on peut faire quelque chose?** voulu savoir Aurore.

**-En fait oui...**

**-Quoi donc?**

**-Est-ce que je pourrait avoir un câlin les filles?**

Elle fut aussitôt noyée sous les étreintes et éclata de rire tandis qu'elles tombaient à la renverse et atterrissaient par terre. Du côté des militaires, pas un bruit. Ils les observaient, elle en était sûre. IL L'observait. Elle cessa d'y penser lorsqu'elle fut assaillie.

**-HAHAHAHAAHHAHHAHAAA!!! **

Aurore et Diane l'attaquaient à présent à grand coup de chatouilles.

**-HAHAHAHAHHAAHNONANAAHAHA!**

**-Tu as compris quelque chose toi Diane?**

**-Absolument pas !**

**-HAHAHANNONANANAOOONHAHAHAHA!**

**-Alors c'est qu'elle est d'accord! **

* * *

Voilà, ils étaient arrivés. Le camp en lui-même n'était pas très grand, et une cinquantaine de personnes seulement avaient fui St-Clothilde pour trouver refuge ici. Ils montèrent leur camp au bord d'un lac, un peu à l'écart pour ne pas provoquer les habitants ainsi que la tente « hôpital » puis allèrent à la rencontre des gens. Alice était irritée par le comportement des militaires, comment voulaient-ils qu'elles puissent gagner la confiance des réfugiés si ils les suivaient partout avec leur attirail de tueur? Jasper, quant à lui, mettait un point d'honneur à l'éviter et elle prit soin de l'imiter. Elle était certes blessée par son comportement mais trop fière pour le lui laisser voir, pour elle, ce qu'ils avaient partagé la nuit dernière avait été bien plus qu'un simple coup d'un soir, ça avait été féérique, nouveau. Apparemment pas pour lui...Il était drôle de constater qu'une personne si froide et si associable pouvait être si douce dans l'intimité...

Elle décida de ne plus s'en préoccuper et de se concentrer sur ce-pourquoi-elle-était-ici, sa mission. Énervée, elle fit signe au militaire qui la suivait comme son ombre de s'écarter et avisa une famille en train de préparer le repas du soir. Une femme, deux hommes, un vieillard et un petit garçon.

**-Bonjour.**

Ils la regardèrent avec méfiance, sachant qu'elle venait de St-Clothilde mais lui répondirent poliment.

**-Bonjour.**

**-Je m'appelle Alice, **se présenta t-elle. **Je suis française et je travaille en tant qu'infirmière à St-Clothilde....**

**-Nous savons pourquoi vous êtes ici et même si nous sommes ravis de vous rencontrer nous ne retournerons pas là-bas.**

**-Mais pourquoi? Vous y seriez soignés et en sécurité!**

La femme qui avait parlé jusqu'à maintenant secoua vivement la tête et reprit:

**-Il y a des hommes armés. On dit qu'ils tirent sur tout ce qui bouge et que tout ceux qui refuse de leur obéir...**

Elle mima l'action d'être égorgée.

**-Ce ne sont que des « on dit » je vous donne ma parole! C'est vrai qu'ils sont un peu...mais je ne pense pas qu'ils tireraient sur des civils...**

**-Vous ne pensez pas?**

Alice soupira.

**-Je ne les connais pas vraiment, je ne suis arrivée ici qu'avant hier...**

**-Et que pensez vous d'eux? **

**-Et bien je...**

**-Sincèrement s'il-vous-plait...**

**-Et bien ils sont rudes, un peu bourrins sur les bords je dirais mais ils font leur boulot et d'après ce que j'ai compris l'ordre règne à ST-Clothilde depuis qu'ils y sont alors...**

Elle haussa les épaules.

**-Voudriez-vous rester pour diner? **Proposa soudain la femme.

**-Pardon?**

**-Et bien il serait plus convivial de parler autour d'un bon repas ! En plus vous n'avez que la peau sur les os, non ça ne va pas du tout ça, il faut que vous mangiez!**

Alice rit.

**-Et bien, ce sera avec plaisir si ça ne vous dérange pas...**

**-Pas du tout, vous êtes la bienvenue!**

**-C'est très gentil, je vais aller chercher de la nourriture au camp et je reviens.**

**-Ce n'est pas la peine de...**

**-Si, si, comme ça vous me direz ce que vous en pensez!**

Elle salua la famille et courut au campement. Elle savait que la nourriture prévue pour le voyage avait été soigneusement préparée et que toute sortie devait être signalée mais peu importe. Elle prit donc une boite de lentilles et un paquet de bonbons et sortit de la tente. Jasper Withlock était là occupé, à fixer un piquet. Elle ne l'avait pas vu en arrivant et en déduisait donc qu'il n'était pas là depuis très longtemps...ou alors qu'il l'avait suivie. Bien, elle avait donc la possibilité d'attendre simplement qu'il s'en aille ou alors....

Sans plus faire cas de la présence du militaire, elle sortit de la tente.

Le visage qu'il afficha alors lui indiqua qu'il ne s'attendait pas non plus à la voir...

* * *

**Alors qu'est-ce que vous en dîtes? J'ai peur que mon lemon soit un peu scolaire (pas forcement adaptée comme formule^^) mais bon je me rattraperai sur le prochain xd (Rooo scoop ;) )**


	4. Arrangement

_**Désolée pour tout ce retard, ce chapitre était pret depuis le début de la semaine mais il s'avère qu'ici il n'y a pas de wifi donc je répondrais aux reviews la semaine prochaine parce que là j'ai trop peur que ça beug^^**_

Merci à tous en tout cas, je vous répondrais prooomis *smaaack* merci pour votre attente!

_**Chapitre 4 : Arrangement**_

Il était là debout, fier, devant elle, l'air hautain et incroyablement attirant. Alice avait toujours cru que lorsque l'on possédait quelque chose d'ardemment désiré la magie du moment de l'acquisition laissait place au vide de l'après. Ce « ah oui je l'ai » navrant de désillusion. Mais dans le cas de Jasper c'était diffèrent. Elle l'avait eu. Ou plutôt, elle l'avait laissé l'avoir et pourtant le manque refusait de céder sa place au vide. Ils n'avaient pas échangé plus de quelques mots, elle en déduisait donc que c'était son charisme qui l'attirait.

-Suis-je donc tellement superficielle? Pensait-elle avec tristesse.

Peut-être bien au fond. Qu'elles étaient donc ses passions? Le shopping, la mode, les soirées entre filles, les sorties avec les amies... Rien que des choses futiles, non? Mais elle était là! Elle avait été volontaire pour partir à l'autre bout du monde aider des sinistrés. C'était un choix, une décision du cœur. Elle avait décidé de devenir infirmière dans le service de son père au lieu de se lancer dans une carrière artistique hasardeuse. Parfois elle regrattait de ne pas avoir suivie sa passion... Mais si elle avait fait cela c'est qu'elle était plutôt réaliste et altruiste non? Oui! Mais elle le voulait. Elle n'arrivait pas à penser à autre chose qu'à lui. Ce militaire à la superbe débordante. Il l'obsédait maladivement.

Elle passa devant lui sans même un regard. Il en fut surpris, énervé, frustré. Elle se sentit gênée, déterminée, grandie.

Il la regarda passer devant lui sans rien dire, notant son air détaché et feint, et aussi le léger tremblement agitant le bout de ses petits doigts fins. Elle garda la tête haute durant tout la traversée du campement, ne dédaignant pas lui accorder le moindre regard. Croyait-il qu'elle allait se jeter dans ses bras en pleurant? Il pouvait toujours courir, c'était tout simplement hors de question, et puis quoi encore!

Il hésita un instant avant de la laisser partir. Le soir même, alors qu'ils étaient tous en train de manger, un curieux manège commença entre eux. Alice renversa malencontreusement son verre de vin sur le pantalon du militaire qui bondit. Les filles se mirent à glousser tandis que quelques militaires osaient esquisser un sourire jusqu'à ce que leur commandant les fusille du regard. Il s'éloigna un instant et Alice le suivit, riant toujours. L'hôpital était tourné côté village, les tentes avaient été dressées près du lac, le coin des repas se situait entre les deux, côté zone habitée et les deux jeunes gens marchèrent à l'extrémité du campement, en direction de la forêt.

-I..am...sorry! Dit-elle entre deux fous rire.

Il se tourna vers elle, l'air blessé et elle cessa de rire pour lui faire un petit sourire contrit.

-Sorry... Murmura t-elle en s'approchant de lui, attrapant un paquet de gros sel qui traînait là.

Elle tenta ensuite de lui faire comprendre qu'il devait retirer son pantalon, mais sans succès et mima l'action de mettre le sel sur la tâche. Il paru comprendre et s'exécuta.

Bien loin de lui laisser de l'intimité, elle le regarda se déshabiller, se mordit la lèvre en apercevant le V à la fin de son torse et déglutit difficilement lorsque la raie de ses fesses fut visible. Inutile de préciser qu'elle avait soudain très chaud et que la température équatoriale n'y était que pour très peu..

Visiblement, Jasper était conscient de l'effet qu'il avait sur elle puisqu'il n'utilisa que trois doigts pour appliquer le sel sur son pantalon et pris grand soin de titiller le bouton de sa fermeture éclair avec son pouce. Voir cet homme mimer un acte sexuel à quelques centimètres d'elle était l'expérience de voyeurisme la plus excitante qu'elle est jamais vécue... Elle releva la tête vers lui et croisa son regard bleu assombri. Apparemment elle n'était pas la seule à en avoir envie... Bien. Elle avait bien compris qu'il ne désirait pas quelque chose de sérieux avec elle, comment aurait-il pu en être autrement alors qu'ils ne parlaient pas la même langue?

Elle connaissait donc les règles tacites. Pas de questions, pas de lendemain. Juste des relations sexuelles occasionnelles et secrètes. Parfait.

Elle s'avança donc vers lui d'une démarche langoureuse et s'accroupit à ses côtés, rivant son regard dans le sien. Il l'attrapa par la nuque et planqua ses lèvres contre les siennes, fougueusement avant de mêler sa langue à la sienne dans un besoin pressant de se retrouver. Elle glissa ses jambes autour de ses hanches et il les releva, continuant à faire de merveilleuses choses avec sa bouche qui arrachaient de petits gémissements à Alice. Il la porta un peu à l'écart du campement et avisa un endroit un peu surélevé entre deux arbres et plat. Il les allongea tous les deux sur le sol et Alice grimaça sous les branches et les feuilles qu'elle sentait sous son débardeur et sur ses bras nus. Jasper se détacha et l'obligea à se lever. Elle crut qu'il avait changé d'avis, mais bien au contraire, il retira sa veste et la posa sur le sol avant de s'adosser contre elle, entraînant Alice dans une position dominante. Mhm... Alors comme ça le beau militaire voulait jouer les hommes soumis? Intéressant !

Parcourant de ses mains le corps parfait de l'homme en dessous d'elle, elle lui adressa un sourire provocateur et glissa ses mains sur le torse encore trop couvert à son goût. Comme si il avait comprit sa frustration, il se souleva sur ses coudes, retira son tee-shirt et le posa sous sa tête. Alice faillit lever les yeux au ciel. Il se mettait à l'aise!

Mais puisqu'il paraissait vouloir lui laisser les rênes de leur petit échange il était juste hors de question qu'elle le déçoive! Elle le titilla, s'amusant à embrasser son corps un peu partout comme il avait fait la veille, léchant et mordillant son cou, sa poitrine, son torse, ce v qui la mettait dans tous ses états et continua de descendre...

Leur union fut une nouvelle fois fusionnelle. Comme si leurs corps étaient fait pour s'emboiter et faire naître en eux une quantité indéfinie de sensations exquises... Alice domina leur étreinte, chevauchant Jasper et décidant d'accéder ou non à ses requêtes. Elle aimait le voir languir, voir l'envie habiter son visage et chaque parcelle de son être, sentir son corps appeler à la libération sous elle. C'était comme être Déesse. Avoir le pouvoir de décider d'arrêter son supplice pour voir l'extase le traverser Si se sentir maîtresse d'un homme comme Jasper était une sensation merveilleuse, voir Jasper jouir sous son traitement envoyait directement Alice le rejoindre. Même dans les tableaux des grands maître on ne voyait rien d'aussi beau. Elle aurait pu se damner juste pour le voir atteindre le septième ciel...

Allongée contre la poitrine de Jasper, Alice ferma les yeux. Elle se sentait tellement bien. Comme si c'était sa place, et curieusement le militaire n'avait pas esquissé le moindre geste pour la déloger de son paradis. Ressentait-il lui aussi ce calme et cette plénitude qui faisait voler en éclat les fragiles barrières de la jeune femme ou bien voulait-il simplement profiter d'un moment d'accalmie avant de reprendre la vie au camp? Réfléchissait-il à ce qui venait de se passer? Parce que le cerveau d'Alice lui carburait à mille à l'heure. Elle avait été d'accord pour une relation de « sex-friend » sans le côté friend... mais elle n'avait jamais signé pour ce qui venait d'arriver! Il y avait tromperie sur la marchandise! Si leur première fois avait été magique, cette fois-ci avait été sublime... Au sens étymologique du mot. D'une beauté qui terrifie tant elle nous prend aux tripes... Elle avait permis à Alice de ce rendre compte à quel point elle s'était attaché à lui sans même le connaître... et aussi que même si elle le voulait très fort elle ne pouvait pas apprendre à la connaître... Parce qu'elle ne comprenait pas sa langue. Qu'était-elle sensée faire maintenant? Pourtant leurs corps s'attiraient irrésistiblement à chaque fois qu'ils étaient trop proches... Comme des aimants!

Si c'était une blague elle n'était vraiment pas drôle! Ce pourrait-il que ce soit lui son âme sœur? Un militaire glacial sur le terrain et chaud comme la braise en tête à tête? Hum... Elle aurait été preneuse si... ILS PARLAIENT LA MEME LANGUE! Non mais qui est-ce qui choisissait qui était avec qui hein? Qu'elle aille lui mettre son poing sur la figure! (N/A : Hum si tu me tues tu cesses d'exister techniquement alors bon...)

Pourtant elle ne pouvait pas juste rien faire... Ce n'était pas elle. D'une façon où d'une autre, elle allait devoir lui faire comprendre qu'elle était perdue. N'était-ce pas le rôle des chevaliers de sauver les demoiselles en détresse?

Selon les manuels de géographie, les jungles sont considérés comme des endroits à part, possédant un climat qui leur est propre. La température chaudes et humides donnent une impression de lourdeur constante. Par un effet de condensation, l'eau accumulée dans la végétation se retrouve dans l'air... et se transforme en nuage. La moiteur ambiante laisse alors place à une pluie cinglante et traitre car imprévisible.

Alice et Jasper se firent prendre au piège. Nus, allongés sur le sol dans les bras l'un de l'autre, ils furent surpris par l'arrivée de la pluie. La canopée amortissait la plupart des flux liquides, mais le froid qui s'était installés mélangés à cette constante impression de lourdeur acheva de les faire grelotter. Ils revêtirent leurs vêtements à la hâte et coururent vers le camp. Trempés.

Alice ne voyait que cette silhouette d'homme devant elle qui, tremblant de froid et nageant dans des habits rendus transparent et couvert de terre, la conduisait à travers la jungle. Sa main serrant la sienne.

**-Come on! Hurry up!**

Curieusement, Alice se sentait bien. Un chaleur brûlait en elle et même si elle mourrait de froid à l'extérieur, intérieurement un brasier l'enveloppait. Elle pouvait bien attraper une pneumonie elle s'en moquait. La perspective de ce qu'elle avait découvert la portait. Il ne restait plus qu'à trouver quoi faire...

Tous étaient regroupés sous la tente de soin, militaires comme infirmières. Surpris par la pluie, une jeune femme et son bébé étaient assis sur un lit, attendant probablement la fin de l'averse pour partir. Elles ne duraient jamais longtemps.

Les deux amants avaient récupéré le pantalon de Jasper au passage mais firent tout de même sensation à leur arrivée. L'apparence n'aidait pas... Et leur absence prolongée non plus. Ce qui embêtait le plus Alice c'est que, ne parlant pas la même langue, ils n'avaient pas pu mettre au point une version des faits plausibles. Avec plus de temps et des gestes approximatifs ils y seraient sans doute parvenus approximativement, mais dans les circonstances passées cela avaient été impossible. Elle se doutait bien qu'aucun des hommes n'oseraient questionner leur supérieur mais ses amies, elles, n'hésiteraient pas un instant à exiger un rapport détaillé...

Une heure après le temps était toujours aussi humide mais il ne pleuvait plus. Alice l'avait passée à discuter avec la jeune femme. Elle s'appelait Soundra et elle et son fils Salim avaient fui Saint-Clothilde après l'éruption qui avait tué son mari. Elle refusait de quitter le village car la perspective de voir des étrangers diriger la ville lui était insupportable. Alice tenta de la convaincre que les grandes décisions étaient encore prises par les Clothidiens mais elle manquait de convictions et n'eut droit qu'à un sourire triste.

**-Au moins ici je connais tout le monde et je sais qu'on agit dans notre but et pas pour se faire bien voir du reste du monde.**

**-Je ne suis pas là pour ça vous savez...**

**-Je sais. Vous vous êtes là pour nous aider mais regardez autour de vous... Sous cette tente par exemple, cet homme là bas qui fait froid dans le dos.**

Alice leva les yeux et vit Jasper discuter avec un de ses hommes. Apparemment celui-ci avait du faire une erreur quelque part parce qu'il était en train de se faire sermonner... Alice frissonna. Pauvre homme... Il passait visiblement un très mauvais moment, tout son corps était tendu à l'extrême et ses yeux appelaient à l'aide. Vainement.

**-C'est ce genre d'homme que je ne supporte pas. Ils arrivent et ce comportent en terrain conquis, obéissant aux ordres de leur pays alors qu'ils sont chez nous! Tant qu'il y aura des gens comme lui à Saint-Clothilde je me sentirais plus en sécurité ici...**

Alice comprenait parfaitement le point de vue de de Sounda mais était là pour lui rappeler les risques qu'elle encourait à rester.

**-La jungle n'est un endroit pour personne Sounda, c'est un lieu dangereux. A Saint-Clothilde vous serez en sécurité.**

**-Vraiment? **

Elle la fixait à présent d'un air septique et un peu triste. Presque résigné.

**-Les militaires sont là pour veiller à ce que tout se passe bien.**

**-Et jusqu'à quand?**

**-Jusqu'à ce que... Et bien...**

Elle n'avait pas la réponse à cette question. Elle ne savait même pas quand est-ce qu'elle rentrerait en France. Rentrer...

Elle soupira. Rentrer signifier retrouver beaucoup de choses mais aussi en perdre beaucoup d'autres...

**-Alice, la pluie s'est arrêtée, on va au village avec Aurore, tu viens avec nous?**

Elle acquiesça. Sa spécialité à elle c'était la Biologie. Soigner les chairs, rafistoler les membres, percevoir l'alchimie entre deux corps... Tout ça elle savait. Peut-être aurait du t-elle prendre science humaine en option?

Car si le corps possédait son propre langage et qu'elle était en mesure de le déchiffrer sans difficulté, la parole était en revanche quelque chose qu'elle ne maitrisait pas. Ses amis auraient levés les yeux au ciel à cette phrase mais pourtant elle était exact. Embrouiller les gens elle savait, parler dans tout les sens pour leur faire perdre le fil de l'histoire et obtenir ce qu'elle désirée était une technique bien rodée. Mettre quelqu'un en confiance pour qu'il lui confit également... Mais s'engager sur des sujets aussi délicats que la politique ou l'amour la terrifiait.

Parce qu'elle ne maîtrisait rien.

Cela la soulageait presque que Jasper ne parle pas la même langue qu'elle... Cetteconnexion entre eux la terrifiait déjà alors qu'elle n'était que physique, que serait-il arrivé si elle avait aussi eu lieu sur un autre plan? Si elle avait été capable de l'écouter parler pendant des heures ?

Elle frémit.

Alice n'aimait pas écouter n'importe quoi. Cela faisait parti de ses défauts. Généralement elle fermait les écoutilles dès que le sujet devenait inintéressante. Pour elle son âme sœur devait obligatoirement être intéressant en toute circonstances. Peu importe les sujets, peu importe le moment, elle ne devait jamais s'ennuyer en sa compagnie, c'était un règle d'or. Qu'aurait-elle fait si Jasper avait rempli ce critère? Non vraiment, finalement c'était bien mieux que rien de sérieux ne puisse arriver entre eux. La rupture aurait été trop douloureuse.

L'amour fait souffrir, peu importe les histoires il finit toujours par détruire...


	5. Décompresser?

_**Kiiikou!**_

_**Hum, je crois avoir quelques reviews en retard^^ XDDD**_

Reviews Chapitre 3 :

**Twilight-alice-jasper :** Miciiiiii et la voiciii ;)

**Aztiti :** « Chaud bourrico »? Raaa j'adooore XDD

**Marine :** Ma t-Rex chériiiiiiiiiiie! Non mais jte jure, après on s'étonne que « Désordre » n'avance pas! Si ma co-auteuse préférée passe son temps à fantasmer aussiiii^^ XDDDD *smaaacckkkkk*

P.S. : Tu l'auras compris la mention « Tee-shirt blanc » t'était dédicacée!

**Lily-pixie : **Un crétin certes... Mais un crétin ultra-még-sexyyyyyyyy! ;)

**Naiis :** Rooo petite Alice dans des rêves érotiiiiques? Attends les bonus de Jalousiiie! XDDD

**petite-vampirette :** Rapide mais endurant! Point important à noter! XDD

**paulipopo :** Merci :D C'est vrai qu'il arrive vite mais l'histoire est faite pour être courte te je ne pense pas que cela casse le rythme... Et puis un Jasper nu ne vient jamais trooop tôt^^ XDDD

(en mode perverse^^)

**kykyxstandler :** Merchiii! En voici, en voilà pluuus! :D

**Foxy White :** Merci ! J'espère que la suite te plaira :D

**Alba Cullen-Granger :** Thank ok for this review! I am really happy! ;p XDDD

**love-jalice-twilight :** Je noote XDD Merci beaucoup, et oui, Jasper goujat pour le coup mais effectivement il a une raison. Mauvaise selon moi hum mais bon^^

**Mimial09 :** C'est vrai qu'il y a trop peu de fanfictions Alice/Jasper en Français et je suis heureuse que la mienne te plaise :D Le problème entre Jasper et Alice c'est qu'ils ne parlent pas la même langue donc impossible de faire une confrontation! Comme l'histoire est écrite du point de vue d'Alice la plupart du temps certaines actions de Jasper sont étranges... Mais cette fameuse nuit sous la tente sera expliquée ne t'en fait pas ;)

**Ezhra-June :** Merci beaucoup et oui, la voiciii :D

**lice :** A maintenant^^

**Miss Vintage :** XDD Oui M'Dame^^

**Mea95Gryffondor :** Toi non plus? XD Oui, Alice contraste dans tout ce monde de brute! ;) (Mais brutes sexyyy^^)

**louise malone :** Merci! Venant de toit surtout ça me touche, je ne me suis toujours pas remise de ton jazz banquier^^

Reviews Chapitre 1 :

**Hermione Summers : **Encore une fois merci pour tes rectifications et n'hésite pas si tu vois d'autres erreurs! :D Bonne lecture.

**Mea95Gryffondor** : Nan ça c'est sûr, perso j'en suis même loin^^ M'enfin si Jackson voulait bien donner des cours particuliers... Mhm!

Reviews Chapitre 4 :

**Wilka :** Ce genre de compliment me va droit au coeur! Merci beaucoup et j'espère que tu apprécieras ce chapitre. :D

**love-jalice-twilight :** Merciii beaucoup et la voicii ;)

**kykyxstandler :** Désolée pour le temps d'attente, mais cette fois-ci il n'y en aura plus promiiis :D Quant à savoir si ils vont finir ensemble^^ Secret défense! XD

**Alba Cullen-Granger :** I am really happy and i wish my english is right XD Yes sexy and hooot major^^ Alice and Jasper are a beautiful couple! I love them, they are perfect for each other, thank for you review :D

**Je pense, j'espère^^, avoir répondu à tout le monde mais bon tête de linotte un jour... XD Alors n'hésitez pas à me le dire si jamais je vous ai oublié surtout!**

**Voici donc le Chapitre 5 de cette fiction :D Je suis désolée pour ce retard mais cette fois-ci il n'y en aura pas d'autres, le chapitre 6 arrivera ce week-end suivi pas un épilogue le mercredi d'après! Voilà, bonne lectuuure! **

* * *

_**Chapitre 5 : Décompresser?**_

Il avait fallu trois semaines pour convaincre tous les réfugiés de quitter le camp. Ce fut un travail long et harassant, Alice ayant presque l'impression d'agir contre l'intérêt de ces gens.

**-Je suis venue ici pour soigner pas pour expulser des gens!** Se répétait-elle continuellement tout en continuant de distribuer des sourires. Elle était fatiguée. Fatiguée de cette humidité constante, de cette chaleur lourde et oppressante. Fatiguée de chercher constamment du regard ce beau militaire glacial pour ne capter rien d'autres que cet imposant charisme réfrigérant. Si il ne venait pas à elle, ne faisait pas un geste prouvant qu'il désirait sa présence, jamais elle n'oserait s'approcher de lui.

Une fois encore le camp avait été installé dans la jungle. Cette nuit, il ne s'agissait plus de cinq militaires et de trois infirmières mais de femmes, d'hommes et d'enfants à protéger. La vigilance était à son maximum pour apaiser les esprits méfiants. Ce n'était pas seulement les pièges des lieux qu'ils craignaient, non. Ils se méfiaient les uns des autres, militaires, civils, l'animosité et les doutes étaient palpables, bien loin de l'esprit de solidarité et d'entraide décrit dans les brochures. L'Homme resterait toujours le plus grand ennemi de l'Homme.

Étouffée par une situation dont elle n'était que le témoin infortuné, Alice choisi de s'éloigner du camp. Certes, ce n'était pas là quelque chose de sage mais elle en avait besoin. Respirer un moment, évacuer le stress et la pression ressentie depuis son arrivée sur ce continent. Elle marcha quelques instant et remarque un Goliath, cet énorme scarabée aussi gros qu'une main d'enfant et paré de si belles couleurs comme toute la faune et la fore environnante. Elle lui fit un petit signe de la main en souriant et se penchant vers un petit lézard. Cela pouvait paraître totalement stupide de vouloir caresser un animal dont on ne connaissait même pas le nom et encore moins la dangerosité mais Alice ne songeait pas à cela. Il lui semblait en cet instant être redevenue une petite fille, découvrant les milles et un enchantements de dame nature. Et cela faisait du bien. La petite créature disparue avant qu'elle ne puisse le toucher. Si vite, qu'il lui était impossible de dire avec précision dans quelle branche il avait grimpé.

**-Alice?**

La jeune femme ferma les yeux.

Grave, chaude, cette voix venue de derrière elle sonna à ses oreilles comme celle d'un ange. Du moins ce qu'elle imaginait de la voix d'un ange. Bientôt, quelque chose d'un peu lourd vint se poser sur ses épaules et un simple coup d'oeil suffit à Alice pour comprendre que son bel amant venait de placer sa veste kaki sur elle. Avec n'importe qui d'autre, elle aurait sans doute protesté que cette couleur ne sciait pas à sa tenue mais là, elle ne dit rien. Des bras musclés vinrent enserrer sa taille fine et elle laissa reposer sa tête contre cette poitrine à l'odeur enivrante.

Bientôt il lui faudrait rentrer en France.

**-It's dangerous Alice. **Murmura t-il contre ses cheveux fins. Son ton pourtant, était doux, presque tendre et le leger souffle qu'il émit la fit frissonner.

**-You are more dangerous for me... **

Il y avait quelque chose de sensuel dans cet échange. Alice gardait les yeux fermés, la tête jetée en arrière contre le poitrine de Jasper qui, plongé dans ses cheveux faisait hérisser les minuscules poils sur la nuque de la jeune femme à chaque respiration. Celle-ci agrippa ses mains aux épaules musclés du soldat, se cambrant un peu plus, le laissant accéder à son cou.

Il rit contre sa peau, mordillant et embrassant son épiderme crémeux comme on se repaît d'un onctueux fromage blanc, léchant et savourant la moindre cuillerée.

**-You make me crazy Alice!**

Il attira habillement ses lèvres aux siennes et les captura dans une danse singulière entre passion pressante et sentiments inconnus. Chacun de leurs échanges emportaient Alice droit au Paradis. Sa voix, sa peau, son odeur, un simple fragment de lui suffisait à la détourner de la raison.

Une main se détacha de sa taille pour venir parcourir sa jambe du bas vers le haut. Elle gémit et, une fois encore, céda.

* * *

Enfin, la ville fut en vue. Ses tentes, ses abris de fortunes, ses habitants, ses humanistes et ses gardiens. Les réfugiés furent confiés aux bons soins d'autres militaires et médecins qui prirent le relais pour les aider à d'installer. Les huit chargés de missions rentrèrent dans leurs camps. Sitôt arrivées, les trois Françaises reçurent l'ordre d'aller dormir. Bien sûr, il restait quelques blessés prit en charge à veiller, des personnes blessées mais pas suffisamment gravement pour que leur évacuation soit jugée inévitable pour l'heure. Quant à savoir qui fixait les quotas...

Alice s'effondra sur son lit de fortune et laissa Morphée l'emporter loin de tout ça.

Dame Volupté lui ouvrit ses songes et bien vite des rêves indécents apparurent dans son esprit. Entrant dans la tente pour vérifier si toutes dormaient bien, Lydie du se mordre les lèvres très fort pour ne pas rire aux petits cris qu'émettait sa collègue. Repartant sur la pointe des pieds, elle la laissa seule avec ses fantasmes.

Une inspection générale s'imposait, et la patronne des lieux prit un soin méticuleux à vérifier chaque détail de leur organisation. Une fois cela fait, elle rentra s'occuper des piles de documents administratifs qui l'attendait. Il ne s'agissait pas que de soigner mais aussi de répertorier avec le plus grand soin ce qui avait été utilisé, ce qui restait et ce qui manquerait. Elle n'oubliait pas que leur action ne vivait que sur les dons de particuliers, il ne s'agissait pas de dépenser le moindre centime à d'autres fin que celle qu'imposaient la hiérarchie. L'association était très claire là-dessus et tous les faits et gestes se devaient d'être répertoriés. Et tandis qu'elle essayait mentalement de compter le nombre de bandes utilisées ce jour, un bip retentit. Étonnée, elle regarda autour d'elle et fini par comprendre. Ce son venait de son talkie-walkie et lui intimait l'ordre de sortir. Elle s'exécuta donc.

Là, à l'entrée du camp, dix hommes et femmes, chargés de sacs à dos attendaient, lui souriant. Elle les salua et un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'année s'avança.

**-Bonjour madame, nous venons vous relever.**

Elle les remercia d'un signe de tête.

**-Nos tentes sont juste là, vous devriez aller y jeter un coup d'œil.**

Tandis que les autres membres de l'expédition se dispersaient, leur représentant et elle s''enfermèrent dans ce qui servait de bureau. Le ton devint tout de suite plus familier.

**-Je suis contente que le voyage se soit bien passer Edward!**

**-Moi aussi Lydie, j'admets que ce village est un peu loin de tout tout de même! **-Il sourit avant de continuer.- **Comment s'en sort ma sœur? Combien de personne a t-elle déjà tué par sur-dose d'énergie?**

Lydie rit.

**-Aucune pour le moment! Elle s'applique vraiment dans son travail.** -Elle sembla hésiter un instant avant de tenter...- **Tanya m'a demandé de tes nouvelles tu sais?**

Il se renfrogna.

**-C'est très gentil de sa part.**

**-Vous devriez parler Edward, je sais que ça ne me concerne pas mais ma sœur se sent vraiment mal.**

**-Honnêtement je ne saurais pas quoi lui dire Lyly, c'est tellement gênant comme situation.**

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux de bronze et les rendit encore plus décoiffés qu'à l'origine.

**-C'était ta meilleure amie depuis le berceau Ed! Elle n'y est pour rien si elle est tombée amoureuse de toi tu sais...**

**-Mais elle aurait pu éviter de faire une déclaration juste avant que je ne demanda Bella en mariage!** Fuma t-il. **Elle le savait pourtant!**

**-Encore une fois ce ne sont pas mes affaires Ed mais vous devriez discuter.**

Il haussa les épaules.

**-Je verrais.**

Lydie soupira mais un début de sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. C'était mieux que rien.

* * *

Alice fut réveiller par des hurlements de joies s'élevant dans l'air. Baillant, elle s'extirpa du lit en s'étirant et sortit de la tente. Sa fatigue disparue dès qu'elle vit les piques de bronze et le visage doux de son frère penché vers un bagage, déballant visiblement celui-ci. Sans réfléchir, elle se jeta sur lui, nouant ses bars à son cou et ses jambes à sa taille. Il ne put soutenir une telle attaque et bascule vers l'avant. Alice, toujours sur son dos, continuait de crier, extatique tandis qu'il tentait de s'extirper de l'emprise de sa sœur.

-Tu m'écraaases! Gémit-il en riant, aussi heureux qu'elle de la retrouver.

Enfin , elle le libéra de son emprise juste assez pour le laisser se relever et la prendre dans ses bras.

**-Tu m'as manqué!**

**-Toi aussi Lice!**

**-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?**

**-Je suis venue prendre la relève!**

Alice resta un moment interdite.

**-Je vais devoir partir d'ici?**

Edward fut surpris de sa réaction.

**-Et bien oui. Tu vas pouvoir rentrer à la maison. Ca ne te plait pas?**

**-C'est juste qu'il y a encore tellement de chose à faire ici. Je ne m'attendais pas à devoir rentrer si tôt.**

**-Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, je reste moi!**

Elle esquissa un rictus qu'elle aurait aimé plus joyeux. Elle voyait mal son frère la remplacer dans TOUS les domaines... Une voix la sortie de ses pensées.

**-Tu pourrais me faire visiter la ville?**

**-Oui bien sûr!**

Super-Alice le retour!

Elle prit beaucoup de plaisir à lui montrer les coins et les recoins de Sainte-Clothilde, agrémentant ses descriptions d'anecdotes. Cela fut amusant et l'un comme l'autre riait à en perdre haleine. Bras dessus, dessous, ils arpentaient le sol dur innocemment, sans se soucier de rien.

Ni lui, ni elle ne captèrent le regard bleu d'acier qui les fixait du camp militaire. Une fureur contenue brûlait dans ses yeux et il serrait si fort les poings que ses articulations étaient blanches. Un soldat eut le malheur de tomber son casque sur le sol, provoquant un bruit de tous les diables. Aussitôt l'homme déversa sa colère sur lui. De là où ils étaient Alice et Edward ne pouvaient discerner aucun mot avec certitudes mais personne n'aurait aimé être à la place du soldat cela était certain...

**-Ce type a l'air dingue! Qui est-ce?**

Alice haussa les épaules.

**-Un des gradés du camp militaire, je suis partie en expédition avec lui. **

**-Vraiment? Comment était-ce?**

**-C'était... enrichissant.**

**-Hum.**

Ils n'échangèrent plus un mot jusqu'à l'arrivée au campement.

**-Alice, on va faire une fête! Cria Diane en courant vers elle.**

**-Une fête?**

**-Oui! Lydie a annoncé aux militaires que l'on partait et ils ont décidés d'organiser un pot de départ pour nous remercier!**

Alice fut surprise par cette nouvelle mais retrouva bien vite son habituelle gaieté!

**-C'est géniiial! Quand ça?**

**-Tout à l'heure! On a rendez-vous dans leur camp dans une heure et demi!**

Habillée d'une simple robe rouge bustier et d'une paire de bottine noire -on restait dans la jungle tout de même pas un lieu pour les Jimmy Choo!- elle agrippa le bras qu'Edward lui présentait et suivit le flot vers le camp militaire.

Visiblement ils avaient tenus à leur faire plaisir puisque des chansons françaises résonnaient à leurs oreilles. Au vu de l'enregistrement ils n'avaient pas été acheté le dernier CD à la mode mais c'était le geste qui comptait. Alice salua un des hommes qui avait participé à l'expédition et avisa un boitier posé sur une chaise. «The most Beautiful French Song »... Cela confirmait ses doutes, ils ne verraient pas Shakira ou les 100 Monkeys à cette soirée.

_You are the one for me, for me, for me, formidable_

_You are my love very, very, very, véritable_

_Et je voudrais pouvoir un jour enfin te le dire_

_Te l'écrire_

_Dans la langue de Shakespeare!_

_My daisy, daisy, daisy, désirable_

_Je suis malheureux d' avoir si peu de mots_

_À t'offrir en cadeaux_

_Darling I love you, love you, darling I want you_

_Et puis c' est à peu près tout_

_You are the one for me, for me, for me, formidable_

_You are the one for me, for me, for me, formidable_

_But how can you_

_See me, see me, see me, si minable_

_Je ferais mieux d'aller choisir mon vocabulaire_

_Pour te plaire_

_Dans la langue de Molière_

_Toi, tes eyes, ton nose, tes lips adorables_

_Tu n'as pas compris tant pis_

_Ne t'en fais pas et viens-t-en dans mes bras_

_Darling I love you, love you,_

_Darling, I want you_

_Et puis le reste on s'en fout_

_You are the one for me, for me, for me, formidable_

_Je me demande même_

_Pourquoi je t'aime_

_Toi qui te moques de moi et de tout_

_Avec ton air canaille, canaille, canaille_

_How can I love you!_

Alice éclata de rire en entendant les paroles d'Aznavour. Elle savait parfaitement que Jasper n'avait pas pu comprendre le sens de cette chanson mais elle lui faisait vraiment plaisir et cet instant. L'inconvénient des musiques anciennes c'est que la jeune femme ne savait pas les danser. Elle restait donc adossée contre un mur, discutant avec Edward. Enfin l'homme de ses pensées fit son entrée et elle fut à nouveau déconnectée du monde lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent. Mais les yeux de Jasper étaient redevenus froid et ses sourcils se froncèrent quand une chose chaude se posa sur la jour d'Alice. Elle tourna la tête et vit Edward qui la regardait avec tendresse. Elle lui rendit son sourire avant de chercher à nouveau vers l'endroit où se trouvait Jasper. Mais il n'y avait plus personne.

Elle fit la moue. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui faisait là? Une crise de possessivité?

Elle attrapa le bras d'Eward.

**-Viens Eddy, je vais te présenter.**

Sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer, elle le tira à travers la salle.

**-La femme là bas est-ce que...**

**-Plus tard! **

Elle avait repéré sa cible, grignotant un amuse-gueule avec une application suspecte. Lorsqu'il lécha ses doigts elle failli oublier qu'elle était en colère contre lui. Elle secoua la tête bien vite et piqua vers sa victime.

**-Jasper!** Chantonna t-elle.

Forcé, il se tourna vers elle.

**-Eddy je te présente Monsieur Withlock! Jasper it's Edward.**

**-Mister.** Répondit-il froidement.

Edward haussa un sourcil mais fut d'une politesse et d'une courtoisie irréprochable. Alice les laissa discuter entre eux et s'éloigna. L'avantage que son frère parle Anglais couramment...

Elle profita de la fête sans plus d'inquiétude, elle ne savait pas ce qui ressortirait de cette conversation mais curieusement elle s'en moquait. Puisqu'elle avait du temps à elle, elle décida de visiter un peu les lieux. Comme elle s'y attendait, tout était impeccable. Pas un grain de poussière qui ne traine, pas un lit de mal fait...

Au loin, la musique parvenait encore à ses oreilles.

_Confiteor Deo, omnipotente. _

_Beatae Mariae, semper Virgini. _

_Beato Michaeli Archangelo. _

_Sanctis apostolis omnibus Sanctis._

Le Bossu de Notre-Dame... Il y avait vraiment de tout dans leur répertoire français.

_Beata Maria, _

_Je clame que mon âme est pure, _

_De ma vertu j'ai droit d'être fier._

Elle entendit des tissus se froncer et des bruit de pas. Elle reconnu sa démarche décidée et ne bougea pas, se contentant de sourire.

_Et tibi Pater. _

_Beata Maria, _

_Mon coeur a bien plus de droiture, _

_Qu'une commune vulgaire foule de traîne-misère. _

Violemment, elle se sentit poussée sur le lit et des lèvres ardentes se nouèrent aux siennes. Elle le laissa faire une instant avant de se détacher de lui. Elle avisa un tissus rouge sur l'une des étagère et l'attrapa. C'était un foulard de femme.

_Quia peccavi nimis. _

Elle commença à danser lascivement. Ondulant au rythme de la musique.

_Mais pourquoi, Maria, quand elle danse l'insolente, _

_Ses yeux de feu m'embrasent, et me hantent. _

Devant elle, les yeux de Jasper étaient devenus noirs de désir et il ne cherchait même pas à cacher. Un simple coup d'œil vers le bas de son corps suffi à assurer à la jeune femme que son action atteignait le but visé.

_Cogitatione._

Tendant les bras, il l'appela. Elle le frôla avant de s'éloigner dans un rire.

_Quelle brûlure, Quelle torture, _

_Les flammes de sa chevelure, _

_Dévorent mon corps d'obscènes flétrissures._

Il se leva à son tour et lui couru après, la danse se transforma en parade nuptiale où ils prenaient grand soin d'attiser le désir de l'autre, de le faire languir sans jamais céder à ses envies. Sans jamais combler ses propres pulsions. Qui céderait en premier?

_Verbo et opere._

-I need you now! / J'ai besoin de toi maintenant!

Ces deux phrases sonnèrent à l'unisson comme sortit du même corps.

_Infernale, bacchanale. _

_L'Enfer noircit ma chair, _

_Du pêché, de désir, _

_Le Ciel doit me punir. _

_Est-ce ma faute ? Pourquoi ce blâme ? _

_C'est cette sorcière gitane, _

_Par qui mon coeur s'enflamme. _

_Est-ce ma faute, si notre Père, _

_A fait les hommes moins _

_puissants que Lucifer !_

Sans plus de cérémonie, Jasper saisit Alice par les hanches et la monta sur une table. Elle poussa d'un geste tous les objets présent pendant que le militaire la débarrassait de sa lingerie fine et retirait du même coup son pantalon et son boxer.

_Par pitié, Maria, _

_Protèges-moi du mauvais sort, _

_De cette fleur du mal et de son corps. _

_Détruis Esmeralda, _

_Qu'un rideau de feu soit son linceul ! _

_Ou faites qu'elle soit à moi et à moi seul ! _

Bien vite, ils ne firent qu'un et se laissèrent aller, renonçant comme à chaque fois à maîtriser leurs gémissements.

_Ministre Frollo, la Bohémienne s'est enfuie._

_Quoi ? _

_Elle n'est plus dans la Cathédrale, elle s'est échappée. _

Ils n'y avait aucun autre endroit dans le monde où ils voulaient être en cet instant...

_Mais, comment ? _

_Ça ne fait rien, sors d'ici, Idiot ! _

_Je la trouverai, je l'aurai, même si je dois brûler tout Paris! _

_Infernale, bacchanale, diabolique Sorcière. _

_Sois mienne, ma passion te mènera en Enfer. _

_Kyrie Eleison. _

_Seigneur, pitié pour elle. _

_Seigneur, pitié pour moi. _

_Fais qu'elle s'offre à moi, _

_Ou elle mourra_

* * *

Alice traina sa grosse valise derrière elle. Tout autour, des familles, des amis venus chercher leurs proches à l'aéroport en ce mardi. Cela faisait déjà plusieurs jour qu'elle avait quitté Sainte-Clothilde et elle ne parvenait pas à se faire à cette l'idée.

-Alice!

Face à elle, Isabella, la femme d'Edward et sa meilleure amie l'attendait.

Alors c'était donc ça, la vie reprenait son cour? Comme si rien n'était jamais arrivé...

Comme si elle n'était jamais tombée amoureuse d'un homme... marié.

La pensée seule lui souleva le coeur et, au lieu de courir vers Bella, elle prit la direction des toilettes pour vomir tout son saoul.

* * *

**Levez la main ce qui s'y attendait? XDDD A ce week-end avec en prime un beau flash-Back du départ d'Alice ;)**

**Biisous.**


End file.
